


C’était un coup d’Albus.

by Taraxacum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evasion de Numrengard, F/M, Pourquoi les vieux sorciers ne trouveraient-ils pas l'amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/pseuds/Taraxacum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout ceci était la faute d'Albus et Minerva n'avait pas l'intention d'en démordre...</p>
<p>#### </p>
<p>Un pairing pas courant, écrit sur LJ pour Elwan59</p>
            </blockquote>





	C’était un coup d’Albus.

C’était un coup d’Albus.   
Vous allez me dire, c’était toujours un coup d’Albus !  
Oui, mais quand même, là, il avait fait fort…  
Minerva, trempée et frigorifiée, resserra sa cape contre elle pour essayer de se protéger contre le froid et le brouillard qui tentaient de la changer en une masse grelottante. Le climat de ce patelin en redémontrerait à Azkaban.   
Elle le retenait, Albus, partir à la chasse aux Horcuxes au Pérou tandis qu’elle se farcissait d’aller mettre le précédent propriétaire de la baguette de l’Aîné à l’abri. La prochaine fois, elle réclamerait la mission au soleil !   
________________________________________  
« Nous ne pouvons permettre que Jedusor comprenne que je suis le légitime propriétaire de cet artefact. Tant qu’il s’interroge, il n’agira pas. Il ne doit pas arriver jusqu’à Gellert.   
—Et pourquoi on ne se contente pas de l’empoisonner discrètement ?  
—Severus, je ferais comme si je n’avais pas entendu. Nous devons le faire évader.   
—Et pourquoi vous ne vous en chargez pas ?   
—Le passé est trop lourd entre lui et moi…et il pourrait m’en vouloir d’avoir épousé un autre homme en secret.   
—Evidemment, c’est moi le secret honteux !   
—Severus, ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire… »  
________________________________________  
Et Minerva avait écopé de la mission. La certitude qu’Albus avait dormi sur le canapé pendant quinze jours après cette réunion l’avait un brin réconfortée, mais pas tant que cela. Severus avait le chic pour être jaloux de façon rétroactive et le refus d’Albus de faire assassiner son premier amant avait dû se payer très cher !   
Le gardien qu’elle avait acheté lui fit un signe discret et, sortant du bois, elle s’approcha de la voiture et s’assit à la place du mort. Elle remit la bourse à l’homme qui quitta la voiture. Minerva respira un bon coup puis se retourna. Emmitouflé dans des couvertures, un vieil homme dormait à l’arrière en ronflant légèrement. Elle ressortit, entrouvrit l’une des portes à l’arrière et lui projeta sous le nez une bouffée supplémentaire du somnifère que Severus avait brassé. Elle alla ensuite s’installer à la place du conducteur, adressa une petite prière à Merlin, pensa très fort qu’elle irait hanter Arthur Weasley si ses leçons de conduite s’avéraient insuffisantes, puis elle mit le contact et jeta un coup d’œil à son passager :   
« Bienvenue en dehors de Numrengard, Gellert Grindenwald. »  
________________________________________  
Gellert se sentait malade comme un chien. Des années du brouet insipide de la prison, de manque de soleil et des sortilèges qui l’empêchaient d’utiliser sa magie l’avaient épuisé. Ajoutez-y le voyage jusqu’à Salzbourg où elle l’avait emmené pour le mettre à l’abri, et il crut pendant deux semaines qu’il ne serait sorti de sa cellule que pour mourir au grand air….

Heureusement qu’elle était là

La femme envoyée par Albus. Minerva, déesse de la sagesse, sortie toute armée de l’esprit d’Albus, moderne Pallas, déesse des techniques de guerre, elle aussi stratège de l’Ordre si on se fiait aux nombreux hiboux qui s’envolaient de son bureau, à chaque fois quelques jours avant que les journaux annoncent un nouvel échec des Mangemorts…

Elle ne rendait pas les choses faciles à Gellert, le tirant de son lit de force quand il refusait de se lever pour déjeuner, l’obligeant à de longues promenades à son bras dans le parc proche, allant jusqu’à lui donner la becquée quand les crises étaient trop fortes, le lavant…Quand elle était entrée dans sa chambre, armée d’une bassine d’eau chaude et d’une éponge et qu’elle s’était attaquée à son pantalon, il avait eu peur pour la première fois en soixante-dix ans….mais elle avait refusé de reculer, et lui avait décrété que, veuve, il n’y avait là rien qu’elle n’avait déjà vu, ajoutant qu’elle avait veillé Albus autrefois lors de sa convalescence après leur duel, et que c’était le tour de Gellert de faire ce qu’on lui disait ! Il se soumit penaud, et resta silencieux tout au long de l’opération. Ce jour-là il n’essaya même pas de lui chiper sa baguette pour se débarrasser des sorts de surveillance qu’il portait.

Avec une femme pareille dans son camp, pas étonnant que Albus l’ait terrassé…

C’est lorsque la mort d’Albus fut annoncée que tout changea entre eux. Minerva pleurait quand il la trouva, pleurait son ami mort, pleurait pour Severus qui avait dû tuer l’homme qu’il aimait pour l’accomplissement de leur plan, pleurait pour Harry, seul désormais, pleurait pour l’effroyable gâchis qu’était cette guerre.   
Ce soir-là, ce fut le prisonnier qui réconforta la surveillante.

Lorsque la fin de la guerre fut annoncée, Gellert s’attendit à ce que celle qui était devenue sa maîtresse le réexpédie en prison avant de retourner à Poudlard avant de partir aider à la reconstruction…

Il avait, sous son matelas, un petit stock d’argent qu’il avait prélevé peu à peu dans son porte-monnaie sans qu’elle s’en rende compte et des vêtements moldus au fond d’un placard. Il espérait qu’ils auraient droit à une dernière nuit, avant qu’elle veuille le Stupéfixer et qu’il doive la maîtriser et s’échapper. 

Il fut des plus surpris quand elle lui annonça qu’il pouvait rester dans la maison, qu’elle lui laissait suffisamment d’argent pour vivre tranquillement ses dernières années et qu’elle prenait le train deux heures plus tard, pour Vienne puis pour la Russie.

Albus et Severus étaient morts, mais elle faisait confiance à Filius pour reconstruire Poudlard, elle ne désirait plus que voyager un peu et tenter d’oublier. 

Gellert resta dans la maison, immobile sur sa chaise…Salzbourg était un nouveau départ, il pourrait même essayer de se trouver un ou deux élèves…Et puis il se leva, sortit en trombe en laissant la porte grande ouverte et sauta dans un taxi moldu.

Les employés de la gare durent prendre pour un fou ce vieux monsieur qui attrapa le train pour Vienne au dernier moment, au risque de passer sous ses roues mais il n’écouta pas leurs récriminations et parcourut tous les wagons jusqu’à aller s’asseoir auprès d’une vielle dame au manteau strict. Elle ne lui dit rien et se contenta de se replonger dans son roman en souriant, après avoir levé les yeux un instant. 

Embrassements. Coups de sifflet. Jet de vapeur. Messieurs les voyageurs, en voiture! En route vers le bonheur...

 

***Fin.


End file.
